


Gold

by bnbc



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Old Lore, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bnbc/pseuds/bnbc
Summary: “I’m not a whore” Sivir says.“Of course, you are not” Cassiopeia agrees. “But you are for sale.”





	Gold

“I’m not a whore” Sivir says.

“Of course, you are not” Cassiopeia agrees. “But you are for sale.”

Tight wallet falls on the table, revealed from the blow, throwing out a few gold coins. One has time to roll to the very edge of the tabletop, before finally falling. Sivir shakes his head.

“What do you need it for?” asks she. “You don’t even have a cunt.”

“Rude” Cassiopeia laughs. Her laugh is deliberate and unpleasant. “Power,” this laughter says. "Thirst for possession."

“Do not worry about me. You are for sale, Sivir. Is it so important, for battle or for sex? Look: you are already looking at money.”

Sivir shudders, as if she was caught on something obscene. She knows now, that she made a mistake. Serpentine eyes of Cassiopeia are full of liquid gold; the narrow slits of the pupils seem like collapses to the Abyss. And while she looks, unable to tear herself away, Cassiopeia throws her hair back from her shoulders, unwinds the neckcloth. She holds over the skin with sharp claws — gently, carefully, — catches the belt buckle, releases Sivir from armor.

When she feels Cassiopeia's palm on her chest, her delusion disappears.

“Witch! She bewitched…” Sivir thinks, before the forked tongue penetrates her mouth and she realizes that she no longer wants to resist. This, too, can be because of poison or charms, but very soon Sivirs stops to care. She kisses Cassiopeia back, pressing her palm to a scaly nape. Her other hand slips over Cassiopeia’s body, hesitatingly stopping whenever the soft skin of a woman passes into cold snake flesh.

Cassiopeia laughs again, this time quieter, sincere. She lays the Sivir on the table, right on the gold, and looks down on her booty. A long tongue slips out of her mouth, flutters in the air, licks dry lips. Sivir rises on her elbows, watches as Cassiopeia cracks down on her belt buckles, pulls off her loincloth. But when Sivir feels Cassiopeia's breath on her skin, when she feels the first touches of cold lips and forked tongue, her hands refuse to hold her. She drops to the table, allowing Cassiopeia to do whatever she wants.

The claws pass over the inner side of her thigh, and for a second Sivir seizes fear. It seems to her that now claws will gnaw at her skin, pierce into the flesh, but when Cassiopeia turns fingers, Sivir cries not from pain, but from pleasure.

When everything ends, Sivir cannot even breathe for a long time. And while she frantically swallows air, Cassiopeia hangs over her and slowly — one by one — puts gold coins into her mouth.


End file.
